moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla
Shōwa period * Destroy All Monsters * Gojira * Godzilla Raids Again * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * '''Godzilla vs. Gigan * Godzilla vs. Megalon * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster * Godzilla's Revenge * King Kong vs. Godzilla * Mothra vs. Godzilla * Son of Godzilla * Terror of Mechagodzilla Heisei period * Return of Godzilla * Godzilla 1985 * Godzilla vs. Biollante * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Millennium period * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus * '''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla * Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. * Godzilla: Final Wars Remakes * Godzilla (2014) * '''Godzilla (I) - From the original Gojira * Godzilla (II) - From the Shōwa series (1955-1975) * Godzilla (III) - From the Heisei series (1984-1995) * Godzilla (IV) - "Junior" from the Heisei series (1995) * Godzilla (V) - "Zilla" from the 1998 Godzilla feature film. * Godzilla (VI) - From the Shinsei "Millennium" series (1999-2004); Each film is a different continuity. * Godzilla (VII) - From the Legendary Pictures reboot franchise (2014) Godzilla is a fictional daikaiju or, "giant monster" and the titular character featured in the Godzilla film series produced by Toho Company. He is typically personified as a giant, mutated dinosaur-like creature with large, scaly fins and the capability of projecting beams of atomic radiation from its mouth. Affectionally thought of as "King of the Monsters", Godzilla first stomped his way into the public consciousness in 1954 with the seminal classic, Gojira, directed by Ishirô Honda. Since then, the character has been featured in dozens of sequel films, re-interpretations and remakes, as well as two animated television programs; to say nothing of the merchandising, which includes toys, collectible figurines, video games, clothing, lunch boxes, etc. The original Godzilla film series is considered part of the Shōwa period, and encompasses all films made between 1954 and 1975. Beginning in 1984 and continuing on through the 1990s, all Godzilla films are considered part of the Heisei period. Films from both periods are considered part of their own respective continuities. From 2000 onward, Godzilla films produced by Toho are identified as belonging to the Millennium period, and has a very loose continuity, with many films simply serving as one-shot stories with no canonical interconnectivity to the other films. Toho joined forces with Legendary Pictures in 1998 to produce a U.S. remake of Godzilla. Legendary rebooted the franchise again in 2014. Notes & Trivia * * Godzilla won a Lifetime Achievement Award in 1996 and was given a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2004. The only other fictional green reptile to make his mark in the Hollywood pavement is Kermit the Frog. See also Category:Characters Category:Famous characters Category:Giant monsters Category:Gojira (1954)/Characters Category:Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956)/Characters Category:Godzilla vs. Monster Zero (1965)/Characters Category:Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964)/Characters Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Characters Category:Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972)/Characters Category:Mothra vs. Godzilla/Characters Category:Son of Godzilla/Characters Category:Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975)/Characters Category:Godzilla 2000/Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:1954/Character deaths Category:Haruo Nakajima/Characters Category:Seiji Onaka/Characters Category:Yu Sekita/Characters